El Día
by LyhraNarak
Summary: Haru sabe que ama a Rin y que desea estar con ella pero aún no se atreve a decírselo, para obligarse a hacerlo se ha puesto una meta: el día en que sea igual de alto que ella se lo dirá. Y ese día, ¡ya ha llegado!


**Disclaimer: **Tanto los personajes como la trama de ésta historia no son de mi propiedad sino que pertenecen a Natsuki Takaya. Este fanfic solo busca narrar los sentimientos del personaje durante un suceso clave de la historia por ello parte del dialogo tampoco me pertenece.

Es un relato que explica las sensaciones que sintió Haru el día en que se declaró a Rin, ¿que le pasó por la cabeza?¿Por que se declaró de esa forma repentina?

Espero que os guste. Gracias

* * *

**El Día**

Hoy era el día. Hacía ya tiempo que había decidido que hoy iba a hacer una de las cosas más importantes, y tal vez más difíciles, de toda su vida: declararme a ella.  
Y, ¿por qué hoy y no mañana? Bueno la verdad es que siempre es necesario marcarse una fecha límite sino se podrá llegar al típico: ya lo haré mañana, y mañana nunca llega. Además me prometí que el día en que fuera más alto que ella se lo diría; así de simple y sencillo. Todavía no se por que me puse aquella meta tan estúpida, pero, en fin tenía que pensar en algo y aquello fue lo primero que pasó por mi mente en aquel momento. Pero eso ahora ya no importaba, por que hoy era "El Día".

Me levanté como de costumbre, me lavé, me vestí con el uniforme escolar, desayuné y, tras esperar a que Momiji terminase, salí de la mansión para ir a la escuela.  
Tardé poco en llegar al edificio, ambos entramos en nuestra clase y nos sentamos en las mesas que nos habían asignado desde el principio de curso; siempre en el mismo lugar, con la misma gente, con los mismos profesores, con las mismas asignaturas… pero hoy todo parecía distinto, hoy el día era diferente. Pude sentir esa aura de diferencia en el ambiente mientras con ansia miraba el tiempo pasar, tic-tac tic-tac, se oía el reloj en el fondo de la clase, tic-tac tic-tac, cada vez faltaba menos. En parte deseaba que llegara el momento de encontrarme con ella para verla otra vez pero, por otro lado, tenía un intenso miedo pues temía su reacción; ¿Qué iba a decir? ¿Y si me decía que no? ¿Y si se reía en mi cara? Esas preguntas y más envolvían mi cabeza, alejándome del exterior, haciendo que ignorara el resto del mundo. A penas me di cuenta de las miradas de preocupación que de vez en cuando me dirigía Momiji al verme tan alejado ni de los insultos y risitas que hacían mis compañeros al verme pasar como de costumbre. Todo eso estaba lejos, como si yo estuviera en una habitación y ellos en la de al lado, a penas oía sus voces pues para mi tan solo eran murmullos a lo lejos.

Y al fin sonó el timbre que marcaba el fin de la última clase del mediodía, era el momento de ir a comer. Me levanté de forma automática, recogí mis cosas y caminé hacia la mesa de mi primo; él me miró con sus grandes ojos color miel y me dijo:

–Haru, te noto extraño… como ausente. ¿Te pasa algo?  
–¿Eeeeh? –murmuré aún en mi mundo– Ah, no pasa nada, solo estaba pensando en algo que tengo que hacer… vamos al comedor.

Y, tras dirigirme una mirada extrañada, mi primo se encogió de hombros y caminó delante de mí siguiendo a toda la gente que iban al mismo sitio.  
Nos sentamos en una mesa con otros compañeros de clase con los que a penas hablábamos y nos pusimos a comer. Por mi parte, yo, estaba en silencio volviendo a pensar las múltiples formas de poder realizar mi misión aunque por más que pensaba no encontraba la forma correcta de decírselo. En algún momento me daba cuenta de que Momiji o algún compañero me estaba diciendo o preguntado algo por lo que, tras ver todas las miradas centradas en mí, le contestaba asintiendo o negando con la cabeza sin saber ni que me había dicho.

Al cabo de un tiempo, cuando ya habíamos terminado la comida, sonó de nuevo la campana para avisarnos de las últimas horas de clase. Por mala suerte ese día a nuestra clase le tocaba quedarse por la tarde por lo que eso me hizo retrasar todavía más mi meta.  
Sin duda, me dije a mi mismo, ese día iba a ser de los más largos e interminables; por que por algo era "El Día".  
Momiji y yo volvimos a entrar en la clase, aquella sala que parecía una prisión, para tratar de soportar los peores momentos de la jornada escolar: las últimas asignaturas de clase; por que bien es sabido que ésta son siempre insufribles.

Finalmente sonó el último timbre y yo me levanté rápidamente, al instante, haciendo que todas las miradas se centraran en mi una vez más. Luego de unos interminables segundos mirando a mis compañeros empecé a moverme recogiendo mis cosas mientras los demás empezaban a hacer lo mismo que yo aún sin dejar de mirarme de reojo.  
Cuando ya había guardado los libros y todo estaba listo me dirigí hacia donde estaba mi primo esperando.

–Lo siento Momiji, hoy no te acompaño a casa por que tengo cosas que hacer –le dije con voz serena casi sin mirarle.  
–Ah –me contestó él bajando la cabeza para luego alzarla con su común sonrisa–. Entonces que te vaya muy bien sea lo que sea lo que vayas a hacer.

Dicho esto se dio la vuelta y se marchó dando saltos con inmensa alegrí verdad es que Momiji siempre se a comportado un tanto extraño con su extremada felicidad, pero que iba a decir yo de él, si para personas peculiares yo siempre he ocupado el primer lugar: pues no es común encontrarse mucha gente con doble personalidad, me repetí a mi mismo con tono irónico. Luego de esto me coloqué mejor la mochila y salí del aula para dirigirme hacia el lugar donde había quedado con ella. No era que habláramos para quedar algún día en particular, generalmente íbamos a nuestro sitio de siempre y, allí, aparecía el otro; aunque a veces, como en el día de hoy, si que lo hacíamos.  
Por eso no me extrañó que, después de pasar por mi casa para dejar las cosas, cuando llegué al sitio tan sólo tuviera tiempo de sentarme pues ella llegó puntualmente. Me puse de pié rápidamente para verla llegar, su largo y oscuro cabello caía con elegancia por su espalda enmarcando su rostro y su profunda mirada de ojos color chocolate que daba armonía a su rostro claro y fino y, aunque no se había cambiado el uniforme, su forma de moverse sumada a todo lo anterior le daba un aire de gran elegancia. Rin fijó su mirada en mí y sonrió, luego se sentó en dónde yo estaba sentado antes y entonces me senté junto a ella.  
Estuvimos hablando durante un interminable rato de cosas absurdas y sin sentido pues no encontraba el momento oportuno para explicarle lo que sentía por ella. Más de una vez me preguntó si estaba bien pues me notaba algo alterado y extraño pero yo sonreía negando con la cabeza, así que ella no tenía otra opción que asentir aún que remarcando que si me pasaba algo se lo podía explicar sin problema alguno. ¿Pero cómo explicarle que lo que me pasaba es que estaba tratando de encontrar las palabras para declararme a ella? Seguimos hablando de cosas sin interés, por lo visto ella había traído un libro que le había gustado mucho y él cual, sin dudas, me recomendaba; me habló de que trataba aunque yo seguía si prestarle toda mi atención pues ésta recaía sobre ella, sobre su rostro y sobre su voz.

Y de golpe sentí algo en mí, fue como un impulso, dejé de pensar y simplemente lo solté todo.

–Rin… ¿Nos besamos?  
– ¿Por qué? –me preguntó ella con aire sorprendido.

Me giré hacia ella, la miré fijamente a sus ojos oscuros, atravesándola con la mirada, y le dije sin dudarlo ni un poco:

-Porque te quiero.

Rin abrió mucho los ojos con sorpresa, luego abajó la mirada en una clara muestra de miedo y duda en su expresión:

–No… No podemos, Akito se enfadará…  
–Pero –le interrumpí–, si no lo hago yo, lo harán otros chicos. Y eso es algo que no podría soportar. ¿O es que a ti te gusta alguien más, Rin?

Ella se giró y me miró fijamente con gran asombro, como si hubiera dicho una enorme barbaridad. Ambos sabíamos la respuesta a aquella pregunta.

-Claro que no, Haru… Yo te quiero, te quiero mucho –soltó al fin a trompicones.

Entonces me di cuenta de que algo en su mirada cambiaba, fue como si una sombra la cubriese sumiéndola en un momento de tinieblas. Rápidamente entendí lo que pasaba por su mente, seguramente un recuerdo de su triste pasado.

–¿Crees que te digo esto solo por compasión?  
–No… claro que no –me interrumpió Rin suavemente. No obstante, yo no sabía hasta qué punto estaba ella segura de sus propias palabras. Su vida era odio y compasión, y yo no quería ser nada de eso para ella.  
–Lo digo porque te quiero. Porque te deseo.

Alcé mi mano para acariciar su rostro y su pelo, acercándome a ella.

–¿Y tú? ¿No me deseas? ¿No quieres estar conmigo?

Rin no me contestó; ambos sabíamos que, en ese momento, no eran necesarias las palabras. Me acerqué más y la besé y ella correspondió a mi beso sin dudar, sin miedo alguno; porque ya no importaba nada, ni Akito, ni lo que puede pasar, solo importaba si estábamos juntos.

Sin duda ese día fue y es uno de los mejores de toda mi vida, es un recuerdo que guardaré siempre en mi mente, es algo que nunca olvidaré. Sobretodo ahora que estamos separados, sobretodo ahora que no la tengo a mi lado, ese recuerdo es lo que me hace pensar porque: ¿Por qué se ha alejado de mí? No la logro entender, pero tal vez hice algo mal, quizás me dejé llevar y solo pensé en mí mismo… no se lo que ha pasado, pero desde aquel accidente todo ha cambiado y, sin duda, hoy me gustaría vivir otra vez ese día: "El Día".


End file.
